What Else is New?
by Roadway
Summary: It's been four years since the end of 'Kamichama Karin' but it seems to Karin that nothing has changed. What will it take to spark things up for Kazune and Karin again? KarinXKazune
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Spoiler Story**

**Alright, this is my first story! Woot!**

**Anyway, to understand this, you have to realize that I haven't read Kamichama Karin Chu yet so while reading this story just pretend it doesn't exist. Also I cut out a few things like how Kazune can't transform without dying and also I made it so Karin's ring didn't get broken. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not the rights to Kamichama Karin or any of the characters. **

Karin caught a glimpse of her reflection out of the corner of her eye. She looked back and forth from the mirror to an old picture of her that hung over her desk. She sure had filled out in those three years since seventh grade. She couldn't help but giggle noticing the pigtails she used always wear. She always wore her hair down now with one side tied up with the very same green hair bands she had always worn. She sighed, a lot had happened in that year. That was the year she met Kazune, and Himeka and all of those people that were now her greatest friends. That was the year that she had first stepped foot in this place that she now called home.

"Karin! We've got to get going!" Kazune yelled from downstairs. Karin grabbed her back pack and left her room. A lot had happened between her and Kazune in seventh grade but it was weird. He acted like none of it happened. She remembered how she had expected things to change after Kazune had told her about Himeka being their daughter and all that. After a few weeks though, she gave up. She sighed disappointed. _Maybe_, she thought, looking at him as she made it downstairs, _maybe nothing will ever happen between us. _

"Jeez, girls take forever…" Kazune grumbled. He looked up and spotted Karin coming down the stairs, "There you are slowpoke! Hurry up or we'll be late for school!"

"Why do you have to be so impatient?" she shot back.

"Why do you have to be so slow?"

"No one _asked_ you to wait!" Karin said shoving Kazune out of the door, "go on! _Go_!"

"Sheesh, Women are so pushy!" Kazune complained.

Himeka laughed and followed them out.

Karin sighed and slouched down on the bench in the park. _What's wrong with me_? Lately she had been thinking a lot about the past and the more she thought about it the more she got depressed about her and Kazune's situation.

"Ello, there Hanazono-san!" Micchi called coming over to her.

"Oh, hey, Micchi."

"How are you?"

Karin shrugged.

"Awww, what's wrong?"

"I dunno… I've just been… thinking a lot."

"Thinking? You have?" Micchi asked skeptical.

"Shut up Micchi. I'm serious!"

Micchi laughed, "Okay, okay, so what's on your mind?"

"It's just…nothing's happened between me and Kazune…still."

"Hanazono-san," Micchi said sitting down next to her, "You deserve better than sitting around pining for someone who acts like nothing will ever happen-"

"Hey! I never said I was pining!"

Micchi laughed, "Still, you deserve to be in a relationship with a man that loves you and shows it."

"Really Micchi? ...Thanks." Karin said blushing.

"And you know… if Kazune isn't satisfying you…" he took Karin's chin in his hand and looked her in the eyes, "_I'll_ always be here."

Karin blushed then slugged him across the face. "Give it up, Micchi!" she yelled.

Micchi laughed despite the stinging in his cheek, "Ah well, it was worth a try." Karin rolled her eyes; she should have expected Micchi to do something like that. "But really Hanazono-san," Micchi said more serious, "Maybe you should talk to him."

Karin crossed her arms, "maybe." She mumbled. Suddenly she glanced at her watch, "Well, I've got to go." She said.

"Think about what I said." Micchi said as Karin left him. _Hmm_, Micchi thought to himself, _if she doesn't talk to him…I may just have to intervene… Alright!_ Micchi thought with stars in his eyes, _that's it! I'll do whatever it takes to make Kazune and Karin and couple!_ Micchi grinned, _what would they do without me?_

Karin fidgeted with her backpack as her math teacher droned on. She stared down at her math book and blocked out her teachers voice. She hated math. Her mind began wandering as she stared at the page full of equations in the book.

For some reason, her mind settled on Kazune. She remembered that time when out of nowhere he just grabbed her and held her tight to him. She had never found out what had made him do that. And then the day after they had done that school play and he had acted like nothing had happened. Why did he do that? The same thing happened when he kissed her for the first time. The next day he had just ignored her. She grumbled; he made her so mad. She just couldn't figure him out.

"Twenty-five." Kazune leaned over to her and whispered. Karin suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked him a little too loudly.

The teacher cleared her throat, "The answer, Hanazono?"

Karin stared at her blankly until someone else raised their hand. "Twenty-five." She said. The teacher nodded and went back to her lesson.

"Daydreaming again?" Kazune whispered.

Karin blushed feeling his breath against the back of her neck. She turned to him.

"And you wonder why you're failing this class." Kazune said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! No one asked for your opinion!" Karin said too loud again.

"One more outburst like that Hanazono and you're out of this classroom!" the teacher said.

"S-sorry teacher." Karin said. She could hear Kazune snicker behind her.

**I know this chapter was kinda boring 'cause nothing really happened and it was a lot of reminiscing but they'll get more interesting as they go (hopefully). **

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter 2. before we start I just really want to say thank you amazingly awesome people for reviewing! that really made my day. Anyway here it is:**

* * *

"Karin!" Miyon called her. 

"Hey Miyon!" Karin said walking over to the lunch table that Miyon was calling her to. She sat down at the table across from Miyon. Miyon had developed even faster than Karin so she was taller and more curvaceous. Her green curly hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Guess what." Miyon asked excitedly.

"What?" Karin asked glancing at Yuuki for a clue. Yuuki grinned back at her unwilling to let her in on something he obviously knew.

"C'mon," Miyon said, "Guess!"

"Umm, does it have to do with that English test?" Miyon shook her head still playing the game. "Umm," Karin moaned searching her mind for all possible options, "Is it about… you and Yuuki?" she asked winking at Yuuki. Yuuki blushed.

"Gah! Karin, stop joking!" Miyon yelled her face bright red.

Karin giggled, "Then is it about…"

"The drama department is doing Miyon's play!" Yuuki said giving up the charade.

"Wha? Really?" Karin asked ecstatic for her friend. Ever since the middle school play they did, Miyon's wanted to become a playwright.

"Yeah!" Miyon cheered too thrilled to care that Yuuki blew it. "Hey, would you do me a fav and read over it Karin?" she asked handing a stapled booklet over to Karin. Karin took the booklet. "I was kinda hoping…" Miyon started.

"What?" Karin asked when she didn't continue.

"That you'd maybe…"

"She wants you to be in the play." Yuuki said for her.

"Yeah." Miyon said, "It'd be fun! It'd be like back in middle school."

Karin stood up, "Okay!" she said, she had wanted to try out acting again since middle school anyway, "But I've got to go right now."

"Alright see ya later!" she called waving.

* * *

The man smiled and held his hand out to Micchi, "Welcome to the selection committee." 

Micchi took his hand, "Thank you very much." He said grinning.

"The auditions are next Saturday, be there so you can help us pick who gets what part."

"No problem."

"Oh, also," the man said handing Micchi the script, "you might want to read over this. It helps to get a better perspective on the characters if you know what the play is about. Plus, it was written by Miyon, she's very talented and I'll think you'll enjoy it. "

Micchi smiled, "yeah, I'm familiar with her work."

* * *

Karin chewed on the eraser of her pencil. This was hopeless she thought staring at her homework. She groaned miserably, math was so impossibly hard for her. She glanced sideways and noticed the script that was sitting on her bed. Maybe… she'd take a little break. She set aside her math book and settled comfortably on her bed. After reading the first few chapters she was enthralled. She pulled her knees close to her body and eagerly continued reading the script. Miyon sure had gotten better since middle school. 

_Hannah had never loved before. Or at least, that's what she led people to believe. The truth was that she had. She had loved a man more than anything else in the world. But her heart had been broken and from that day forward, she made a pact that she would never love again. Of course, your mind can't control your heart. And that's where our story begins. _

_**Hannah: **__Yes, Madame, I told you, I'm perfectly fine with it._

_**Nami: **__(looking at her suspiciously) really? _

_It was in fact fairly weird. Not many women were so accepting of being betrothed. Especially when it was someone they had never even met before. But Hannah was different; she realized that if she was betrothed, she could live a normal, comfortable, married life, with a man she never had to truly love. _

_**Nami: **__(sighing) alright then, I'll have it arranged. _

_**Hannah:**__ Thank you Madame. (Bows respectively to Nami)_

_Exit Hannah_

_**Nami: **__(shaking her head as Beatrice enters) That is one strange child._

_**Beatrice: **__You're really gonna do it then?_

_**Nami: **__(shrugs) Better me than her mother._

_**Beatrice: **__True. But you are only her god mother. Maybe you should learn when to step out. This may not be any of your business._

_**Nami: **__(snaps angrily) It is my business! That girl is like a child to me and I'm not gonna let her mother just willy-nilly pick any boy she can find that has a estate or a fortune that she can profit from! And you know any man would be willing to marry Hannah._

_**Beatrice: **__(nods) She is quite a beauty._

_**Nami: **__Yeah, she sure has grown… (After a moment of silence. Shakes her head.) But I still can't for the life of me, figure that girl out._

_**Beatrice: **__Aye, she is a mystery._

A knock on the other side of the door stopped Karin from reading on, "its open." she yelled.

The door opened to reveal Himeka on the other side. Karin set the script, "What's up Himeka-chan?"

"I made some snacks!" she said. Karin noticed the platter that Himeka was carrying.

Karin grinned, "Well then, get on in here, Himeka-chan!" Himeka came over to Karin's bed. Karin reached over and grabbed one of the pasties from the platter that Himeka had set down on her bed. Himeka grabbed one too.

"Mmm, these are really good!" Karin said taking a bite.

"Hey, Karin…" Karin looked up at Himeka, "are you alright? You seem kinda down lately."

Karin couldn't help but smile, Himeka was so sweet, "I'm fine Himeka, thanks."

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**And, here's chapter three. I think this play thing is take a little longer than I originally planned, so sorry if I bore you with it **

* * *

Karin was practically bursting with excitement as she left the house for auditions. She had her lines nailed and she had no doubt that she'd get the part of Hannah.

"Ready?" Himeka smiled. Himeka was auditioning with Karin for the part of Nami.

Karin grinned, "Never been more ready in my life!" she glanced around, "hey, where's Kazune?"

Himeka shrugged, "he said he had to be somewhere."

"That's odd." Karin said thoughtfully. She shrugged, "Well, we'll worry about it later, we've got to go."

Himeka nodded and they both left.

* * *

"Alright, Mister Renevuere should be here any moment." Himeka said, as Nami, "I think you'll like him."

Karin (as Hannah) smiled, "I trust your judgment Madame."

Himeka fluffed Karin's hair, "now, now, you're almost a married woman, call me by my name."

"But, Madame-" Himeka gave her a look, "er, Nami, just because I'm getting married doesn't mean anything will change."

Himeka smiled sadly at her, "I hope that's true Lady." Karin looked at her surprised, "Well that's what you are now." Himeka said understanding her shock, "you've become a lady."

"Madame," Karin said making her eyes tear up, "you mean so much to me." Himeka grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I know my darling, I know." Himeka said.

They pulled apart from their hug as their scene ended. "Thank you." One of the judges said. Karin had gotten so caught up in the scene that she had forgotten that the selection committee was watching her. She and Himeka exited the stage but before they did, Karin glanced at the audience and she swore that she caught a glimpse of a familiar face. She shrugged, it could have been anyone.

"You did great Karin!" Himeka cheered as they made it backstage.

"You too!" Karin said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, no doubt we're getting in that play."

"So Miyon wants to stay and watch the rest of the auditions. She said she'd meet up with us later to go shopping for costume materials."

"Alright, so how about we treat ourselves to something at that new café down the street?"

* * *

Himeka hooked her arm with Karin's, "sounds like a plan!"

"Oh! What do you think of this one?" Miyon asked holding the green material up to Karin, "it matches your eyes!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself; we don't even know if I'll get the part." Karin said laughing.

"You will." Miyon said, "You were kick ass out there."

"Y'know, I'm a little nervous about the whole thing." Karin said fidgeting with some baby blue material.

"Why's that?" Himeka asked her.

"Well, y'know…. the love scenes… I don't even know who'll get the part of Yakio…" Yakio is the man that Hannah has an affair with.

"We knew most of those people that were auditioning, I'm sure it'll be someone you're comfortable with." Miyon said.

"Maybe, it'll be Kazune." Himeka said. Karin blushed, that was _exactly_ what she _didn't _want. It would be awkward. Himeka laughed noticing Karin's face, "don't worry, I don't even think he auditioned, he's been really busy lately."

"Yeah," Karin said forcing a smile, "you're probably right."

"What color do you think we should Beatrice's outfit in?" Miyon asked them, examining the array of fabrics that were spread out before her.

**

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yayz, chapter five... I've really got nothing to say... thanks to KamichamaKarinLover25, Toony, and MewCuxie12 for reading and reviewing! you guys are the best!**

* * *

Ch.4

"Himeka! Himeka!" Karin called as she ran into the kitchen to find Himeka. She held her letter up, "I made it! I'm Hannah! What about you?"

"I knew you'd get it Karin! I made it too! I'm your god mother, Nami!" Himeka cheered holding up her letter also.

Karin squealed and glomped Himeka, "Yeah! We're gonna be in the play!" she sang.

"Jeez! Women are so loud!" Kazune complained as he came into the kitchen, "what are you so excited about anyway?"

Karin stuck her tongue out at him, "wouldn't you like to know."

Kazune rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I don't really care. Anyway, I'm not gonna be here for lunch so don't wait up."

"Why won't you be here?" Karin asked. She wouldn't be either, she had rehearsals to go to but she still wanted to know.

Kazune shrugged, "wouldn't you like to know." he said before walking away.

"Kazuuuuuunneeeeeee!" Karin screeched.

Himeka giggled, "Don't worry about him, we'd better get going."

* * *

Karin and Himeka made it to the rehearsals just as the lesson started, "Alright everybody." The drama teacher, Mr. Burg said, "we're gonna start off doing bits and pieces of the play. We'll focus on the most important parts then we'll go and do a complete run through. Alright," he put his glasses on and looked down at the clipboard in his hands, "first we'll do the scene when Hannah first meets Yakio. Hannah is played by Karin Hanazono," Karin started to make her way to the front of the group, "Renevuere is played by Michichu Nishinori…" the Mr.Burg sighed, "Nishinori, you can't put _yourself _in the play, you didn't even audition… whatever just get up there...and Yakio is played by… Kazune Kujo."

"Kazune-kun!" she yelled in horror.

"Karin!" Kazune gasped equally surprised. Wait, Karin thought, didn't the Mr. Burg just say that Micchi couldn't put himself in the play. He was on the selection committee? He had set this up!

"Focus!" the drama teacher called, "Act II Part II Hannah meets Yakio. Go!"

Karin shook her thoughts from her mind and focused on her lines, she had the script in her hands but she hardly needed it.

"Hannah, my dear, this is Yakio, he has been in my service for many years now and I think you'll find him quite helpful." Micchi (as Renevuere) said.

Karin curtsied but she refused to look up at Kazune like she was supposed to. She mumbled her line under her breath. "No, no, no!" Mr. Burg called, "look up at him, Karin, your eyes meet his and you are swept away."

Karin swallowed and looked up; she looked Kazune straight in the eyes. He stared back at her making her heart flutter. "Nice to meet you." She said in her sweetest voice.

Kazune looked entranced with her, "Aye m'lady." He said taking her hand and kissing it. Karin's heart pounded, that wasn't in the script!

"Good, good, Kazune, I like it!" the drama teacher encouraged.

"Now," Micchi said taking Karin's arm, "I've ought to show you my garden." He takes Karin's arm and leads her out.

"Needs some work, but don't worry about it, this is our first rehearsal after all." Mr. Burg said. As he continued to call out names for the next scene, Karin flipped on Micchi, "You set this up!"

Micchi laughed, "Maybe…"

"Ugg, Micchi." Karin said angrily. She had really wanted to do this play but now with Kazune as her lover, it was too weird. Maybe she should withdraw.

Kazune came up to them, "I can't believe you're in the play too." He said.

Micchi smiled and threw his arms around both of them, "yeah," he said, "it's like destiny."

Kazune rolled his eyes, "I know you set this up Nishinori."

Micchi laughed, "Fate is a mysterious thing." he said before leaving Kazune and Karin to go talk to Himeka.

"You alright Karin?" Kazune asked her.

"I think… I'm going to withdraw from the play."

"What? Why?"

Karin shook her head not looking Kazune in face, "acting just isn't for me."

"Karin, are you doing this because I'm in it?"

"What? No." Karin lied.

Kazune sighed, "Whatever. Do what you want." But he seemed somewhat disappointed. He walked away to join Himeka and the others.

Karin debated over whether or not to withdraw herself. She had _really _wanted to be Hannah. She looked over at Kazune; maybe if they did this play it would spark something between them again. But was that even what she really wanted? Karin groaned there was too much going on. She couldn't think straight. But, maybe it wouldn't be that bad to have a love story with Kazune… Okay, that was it, she was staying and she was going to do her best.

"Alright." Mr. Burg said as the others finished their scene, "Now let's do Act III part I, Hannah and Yakio elope.

Kazune glanced over at Karin to see if she was going to do it. Karin marched up to the front and so he followed smiling_, looks like she didn't decide to quit after all. _

Karin (as Hannah) took Kazune's hands, "I…I'm pregnant." She said.

Kazune looked up at her shocked, "With…?"

"No, it's yours."

His face softened, "mine?"

"'tis not a good thing!" Karin said.

Kazune placed his hands on her belly, "but not bad either." He said, "How can I be upset when I know the women I love is carrying my child?"

"Yakio, the only way I can hide this from Reneveure is if I make him believe it's his."

"So do it. We'll know the truth."

"Aye, but to convince him of such we would have had to do such a thing to make a baby."

Kazune looked up at her then finally getting it, "You mean you haven't?" he looked relieved. Karin shook her head. "Then… you're planning to?"

"It's the only way!"

"No." Kazune said taking her hands, "What if we leave?"

"Leave?"

"Yes, let's get out here and live our lives together instead of sneaking around in secrecy."

"We're bound to be found."

Kazune clasped her hands tighter, "what about divorce?"

"On what grounds? There's no legitimate reason I could give that wouldn't give away the truth."

"So what then? You sleep with the man, convince him the child is his and have my child raised by him!" Kazune cried furious.

"As long as we could be together, I don't care what I have to do." Karin said.

"And… end scene." Mr. Burg cut in, "great job guys, I can see why you two were casted as the leads."

"So you're not withdrawing then?" Kazune asked as they made their way off stage.

"Nope." Karin said winking, "you're stuck with me."

* * *

**It might take me a little while to get the next chapter up, I have it half way written but I'm kinda stuck on one part. anyway please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so that didn't take as long as I thought it would. enjoy!**

* * *

Karin's heart was pounding, "you ready?" she asked Kazune.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kazune said. They were backstage waiting for the play to begin. It would still be a few hours before they were needed but they wanted to get there early.

"Nervous?" Karin asked Kazune.

Kazune shook his head, "are you kidding? With how much we rehearsed?" still he seemed a bit uneasy.

"I'm really nervous." She told him.

Kazune patted her on the head, "don't worry you'll do great!" he said.

Karin blushed but she instantly felt surer of herself. She was going to go out there and she was going to kick ass as Hannah.

"Alright we'll I'd better get changed." Kazune said.

"Yeah, me too." They both left for the dressing rooms.

Karin was in her dress for the starting scene. It was a golden brown with little red-orange leaf patterns lining where the bodice met the skirts. Miyon really had done a great job designing the outfits. Karin watched the scene onstage waiting for her cue. With a deep breath she stepped foot on the stage and entered the scene.

* * *

"Alright!" the drama teacher cheered. They were backstage listening to Mr. Burg's pep talk while the prop crew was striking the set. "This is the last and most important scene. You guys have done a magnificent job and I'm very proud of you all. Now, get on out there and give us the best damn finale the world has ever seen!" with that he gave Karin and Kazune a little push towards the stage.

Karin and Kazune took their places as the lights relit the stage. "I can't do this anymore." Karin said.

"Hannah, we have to keep going. We're meant to be together."

Karin stood up, "And what's the point! All we do now is run! We never even have time with each other that isn't spent in fear!"

"But…Hannah…"

Karin slumped down, "Yakio…I'm tired…of running."

After a moment Kazune gets up and walks over to Karin, "Then we'll stay, if it is what you wish." Karin looks up at him. Kazune sits by her and wraps her arms around her, "and if we must die, at least we'll die in each others arms. Together."

"Maybe…" Karin said entwining her fingers in Kazune's, "maybe death won't be so bad."

"Maybe in death, we'll have more than we ever had in life." the sound of Reneveure's men approaching is apparent now.

"Maybe in death, we'll be happy." Karin said.

"Maybe in death, we'll finally get the one thing we could never attain in life." Kazune said, "each other." Reneveure's men were at the door now and the knowledge of their situation hung in the air, "I love you Hannah." Kazune said.

"I love you too, Yakio…" Karin had almost slipped and called him Kazune. Just as the men break the door down, Karin and Kazune kiss (stage kiss). The lights go down and the sound of two gunshots is left echoing in the air. After a dramatic pause the curtains reopen to reveal the whole cast standing there. The audience cheers as they take their bows. Being the leads, Kazune and Karin were to be the last one's to bow. They waited, then clasped hands and walked out onto the stage together. The applause of the audience was deafening as they made it to center stage and took their bow.

* * *

-backstage-

Karin's face was bright red from all the excitement. Also from being so close to Kazune. They hadn't actually _really_ kissed but still you need to get pretty close to do a stage kiss and she couldn't stop her heart from pounding. But it had all just been acting…right? Karin's thoughts were interrupted by Micchi glomping her.

"You were soooo great Hanazono-san!"

Karin laughed, "Thanks Micchi! You were great to!"

"But not nearly as great as you!" he said, "you sincerely… moved me." dramatically wiped an invisible tear from his eye.

"Hey Karin!" Himeka said running over to her with Miyon, "You were amazing!"

"I'm so glad you got casted as lead!" Miyon said, "Who knew you were such a great actress!"

Karin smiled, "y-yeah." _It's pretty easy to act when you really mean what you say_, Karin thought. She felt like she was cheating somehow. She wasn't really that great of an actress, she didn't even feel like she had been acting through most of the play. Karin wandered out from backstage and in to the empty hallways of her school. She couldn't help but wonder if Kazune felt the same way.

She sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She suddenly became aware that someone else's footsteps had joined hers. She looked up to see Kazune walking beside her.

"Hey, Karin." He said blushing.

"K-Kazune!" Karin said, "I've… I've, got to go." With that she turned around and took off.

* * *

**Kay, that's it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, chapter six. thank you all who've been reading and reviewing! you're the best!**

* * *

It had been a few days since the play and Karin had been doing her best to avoid Kazune. She sighed as she walked into the house, she'd have to stop this soon. This was getting ridiculous. She'd was sure she'd run into him eventually.

She opened her bedroom door then suddenly dropped her backpack. Kazune was standing there, leaning against her desk staring the picture that Karin thought had been of her parents until she found out the truth.

"Kazune!" she yelled her face red from anger and embarrassment. Kazune didn't even look up. His eyes stayed glued to the picture. "Get out of my room!" She yelled but Kazune seemed to not hear her.

She shut the door behind her and walked over to her, "Kazune…?" she leaned over him, "Kazune, you okay?" He finally looked up at her, his face was flushed and it looked like he had been crying. "Kazune?" Karin asked again.

He stood up and leaned against the wall, "I…I don't get you Karin. Every time something happens between us, you… you run."

"What I do not!" Karin snapped. What was he talking about, it was him who always ignored her and pretended like there was nothing between them.

Kazune placed his hands on the side of Karin's face. He leaned into her and pressed his lips on hers.

Karin blushed and immediately pulled away.

"See?" Kazune said slowly moving away from Karin.

"But I-"

"It's okay Karin." Kazune said, his breath ticking Karin's cheek, "You don't _have _to love me." with that he brushed past her and left the room.

Karin didn't know what to feel. She couldn't sort things in her mind. She was so mixed up but most of all she couldn't get the feeling of Kazune's lips against hers out of her mind. Her throat was choked up. She threw herself on her bed and starting sobbing into her pillow.

---------------

Karin's eyes were red and puffy. She had cried herself to sleep the night before. Kazune had left early that morning so she hadn't seen him since the kiss. She walked through the hallways of her school miserably. She had to find some way to prove to Kazune that she really loved him. Suddenly something caught her eye. A bright lime green poster hung on the wall advertising the junior dance. She reached up and tore the sheet from the wall. That's it! She'd ask him to the dance.

----------------------

Karin had been trying to catch Kazune all day at school but she hadn't had the chance to talk to him. She ran up the stairs and knocked on Kazune's door.

"Kazune?" there was no answer. She opened the door but he didn't seem to be in there. She sighed and headed back downstairs. Maybe Himeka would know where he was. But as she made her way to Himeka's room a noise stopped her. Kazune's voice. It was coming from behind the locked door. She walked to the door. She knew Kazune didn't like her going down there…maybe she should wait… but she knew that if she didn't ask him soon she never would. She pushed the door opened and went down the stairs.

Kazune looked up as she came in. "Karin?" Kazune said tagging the page he was on in his book "What are you doing down here?"

Karin walked up to the desk he was sitting at. Her heart was pounding and she was starting to wonder if this was a good idea. "Kazune… would you… I mean…"

"What's wrong Karin?" Kazune asked.

"I…" she took a deep breath, and looked up building her confidence. Suddenly, she slammed the flyer down on the table, "Go to the dance with me." she said more as an order than a question.

"What? Karin?" Kazune asked down at the flyer surprised.

"I mean… will you?" Karin asked.

"K-Karin… ye… yeah. Okay."

Karin looked up at him, "Really?!"

Kazune fingered the flyer, "Yeah, I'd love to."

Karin blushed, "O-okay…" she said. "I'll just… I'll go now." With that she turned and bolted back up the stairs and to her room leaving Kazune alone in the Library room. Kazune watched her go then glanced back at the flyer. He couldn't help a smile from tweaking at the corners of his lips.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yayz!! Overly excited rd2luv here!! All your reviews make me so so so so Happy. I'm really glad all you guys are enjoying my story. **

* * *

"Hanazono-san!" Micchi called to Karin as she walked into the classroom. He hugged her "Wanna go to the dance with me?" he asked.

Karin pushed Micchi off of her, "Umm, actually…me and Kazune are going…together…"

Micchi grinned, "I know."

Karin rolled her eyes, "Then why did you ask me?" she asked angrily.

"I wanted to hear you say it."

"Micchi!" she pushed against him trying to wipe that stupid grin off his face, "you're so stupid!"

"I don't care!" he said hugging her again, "I'm so happy you two are finally an 'item'!"

Karin blushed, "Hey! Who said we were an item?"

Micchi laughed, "Aren't you?"

"No! And you'd better not go around telling people that!" she gasped, "you haven't been spreading rumors about me and Kazune have you?"

Micchi looked at her innocently, "No…."

"Micchi!" Karin yelled knowing for a fact that he was lying, "You jerk!"

"So I told a few people what's the deal?"

"It's not true!"

Micchi laughed, "Maybe for now it's not."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Karin yelled but Micchi just walked away laughing.

Miyon came up behind Karin and hugged her around the waist, "Guess what I heard Karin-chan!"

_Oh, crap. _Karin thought realizing that she had talked to Micchi.

"Is it true? Is it true?"

Karin blushed, "Yeah, I'm…going to the dance with Kazune."

"So you guys are going out now?"

"No!"

"…But, do you want to?"

"I… urm, I guess I wouldn't mind." Karin mumbled.

Miyon squealed, "Aw, did you hear that Yuuki? She likes Kazune! Wouldn't they make a cute couple?"

Yuuki came up beside her grinning.

In an attempt to change the subject away from her and Kazune she turned on Miyon, "I think you and Yuuki would make an even cuter couple!" they blushed, "Are you two going to the dance together?"

"No, we're not!" Miyon yelled her face bright red.

Yuuki put his hand on her shoulder, "actually…I was kinda wondering… if you'd want to…."

"Wha-Yuuki?!"

Karin grinned and left them alone; glad the attention was off of her.

* * *

"How do I look?" Himeka asked Karin as she emerged for the dressing room.

"Fantastic!" Karin assured her. Himeka and Karin were shopping for their dresses for the dance.

Something suddenly caught Himeka's eye. "Oh, wow, Karin! This one would be perfect for you!" she pulled a dress from the rack and held it up to Karin. It was white with green sleeves that crisscrossed over the chest, twisted around the back and met at the waist, then fell down the length of the skirt.

Karin ran her hand over it, "It _is_ really pretty…"

"Go try it on!" Himeka urged her.

* * *

Himeka looked up as Karin emerged from the dressing room.

"Wow." Himeka said as Karin twirled for her.

"You like it?"

"You look great!"

Karin caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The dress did look pretty good on her. She smiled imagining Kazune's reaction. "Okay," she said, "I think I'm going to get this one."

The weather was so nice that Karin decided to take a walk in the park. Himeka took home Karin's dress for her and Karin made her way to the park.

* * *

Karin was suddenly aware of a change in the air. She was sure how long she had been out there but a storm was starting to form. Karin stood up, she had best be getting home. But it was too late. It a matter of seconds it was raining so hard she could hardly see her hand in front of her. She looked around frantic. How was she going to find her way home?

"Karin!" Kazune's voice called.

"Kazune?" Karin yelled into the wind.

"Karin? Is that you?"

"Where are you?" Karin asked squinting in the rain.

"Karin! Stay there, I can see you!"

Tears of relief streamed down her face. Thank god, Kazune was here to save her. Suddenly, a strike of lightning shot through the air. Karin screamed as the lightning bolt hit a nearby tree.

"Karin!" Kazune yelled. Karin wasn't entirely sure what was happening but she felt Kazune's arms around her, pushing her. Karin fell to the ground with Kazune on top of her. "Dammit!" Kazune yelled out in pain.

"Kazune!" Karin called.

* * *

The tree that was struck by lightning had fallen on Kazune's when he was trying to save her from it. Karin watched the sleeping Kazune. It was her fault that he was hurt. It was her fault that his leg was in a cast.

Slowly, Kazune began to open his eyes.

"Kazune?" Karin asked.

He looked at her tiredly, "hey Karin." He said.

Hearing his voice made Karin choke and her eyes started to tear up, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kazune asked surprised by her behavior.

"This," she said motioning to his broken leg, "It's all my fault."

"What?" Kazune said sitting up, "no it's not!"

Karin bit her lip, "But-"

"Hey," Kazune said taking her chin in his hand, "it's not your fault okay."

"O-okay…" Karin said unsure.

"What time is it?" Kazune asked.

"Um, around six-thirty…" she said.

Kazune sat up straighter, "What? But the dance starts at seven!"

Karin looked down, "I know Kazune, but you can't really go like this."

"But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't go!"

"What?"

"I heard Nishikiori asked you. Why don't you go with him?"

"But Kazune-"

"You should go Karin. Go, have fun."

Karin looked away; _he really wants me to go with someone else? _

"Karin, I mean it. You went through all that trouble getting prepared for the dance. It'd be a waste not to go."

_But…I went through all that trouble for you… _

"I'll just being sleeping all day anyway."

Karin stood up, not looking at him, _he just doesn't get it I did all that because I wanted to; I wanted to go with him…_ Karin felt tears forming in her eyes again. She left the room before Kazune could see.

* * *

Karin fingered the hem of her dress wondering if she should go to the dance anyway. Apparently, she thought angrily, it didn't matter to Kazune either way. Irritably, she pulled her dress on. Fine, she would go. She wouldn't let Kazune ruin her evening.

* * *

**Aww, so they're not going to the dance after all... Keep reading to see what I do instead. **

**All reviews get a non-existant cookie!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, Chapter 8 Hope you don't mind that I did this instead of the dance. **

* * *

Karin stomped into the school courtyard. Micchi noticed her first. He walked over to her, "Karin? Where's Kazune?"

"Not coming." Karin said between clenched teeth.

"What's wrong?" Micchi asked.

"Broke his leg." She shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyway. He never wanted to go with me in the first place."

"What makes you say that Hanazono-san?"

Karin didn't feel like talking about it, she just really wanted to get her mind off Kazune. She grabbed Micchi hand, "Come on let's dance." She said dragging him into the loud auditorium. She pulled Micchi through the crowd until they were in front of the speakers. She liked the noise; it made it harder for her to hear her thoughts.

"Hanazono-san!" Micchi yelled over the music.

Karin pretended not to hear him and spun around so her back was to him. She closed her eyes, so it was like she was in an empty room with only her and the music. The loud beating of the music pumped through her. She pulled her hair down so she could feel it sway against her back and around her face. She danced through the crowd not seeing or caring who she bumped into. She tuned everything out but the music until it was just her body and the song in perfect unison.

Despite her best wishes, her mind flitted back to Kazune. She pretended he was dancing with her. When her hair brushed against her face, she imagined that that it was Kazune's hair. When she bumped against someone, she imagined it was Kazune getting too close. When the skirt of her dress breezed across her thighs she pretended it was Kazune wrapping his arms around her waist. As far as she was concerned she was in a room, alone, dancing with Kazune, without a care in a world.

But dreams only last so long and in a matter of time, reality set in. She was dancing by herself. Kazune was sitting at home in the quiet house. Karin's eyes started to tear up but she didn't stop dancing. She had wanted so much to come here with Kazune. She was so tired of just sitting around and wishing something would happen between them. She loved him. She wanted him. And somewhere in the back of her mind she was sure that he loved her too. She slumped down to her knees and leaned over sobbing into her arms.

Micchi reached down to her and gathered her into his arms. She cried into the front of his shirt, "Why is it so hard?" she asked.

Micchi whispered in her ear, "Love is never an easy thing, darling. Give him another chance."

Karin sat up looking around at her surrounding for the first time. She had made it to the center of the dance floor and there was a crowd of people around her, staring. She didn't care; she looked back to Micchi, "Really?"

"Love is always worth a second try." He said standing up and helping Karin to her feet.

Karin wiped her arm across her eyes, "thanks Micchi." With that she ran out of the school and back home.

* * *

Karin stepped light-footed to Kazune's room. Just outside his door, she stopped.

"She left." Kazune said, apparently talking to himself. He sighed, "I can never even tell if she loves me or not…I mean sometimes it seems like she does but…" Karin backed away from the door. She had always thought he had known how strongly she felt towards him. She headed to her room. Maybe that was why he always seemed so distant. He was afraid that his feelings weren't returned. Karin changed into pajamas and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail then she went back to Kazune's room carrying a platter of pastries.

Gently, she pushed Kazune's door open, as not to startle him. He was staring out the window and hadn't seen her come in.

"Kazune." Karin said softly.

Kazune abruptly turned to her, "Karin?!" he said surprised.

Karin offered him the tray, "Sorry I left… I was really mad…"

"It's okay Karin." Kazune said sitting up straighter. Karin placed the tray in his lap. Kazune moved over the side of his bed. He patted the extra space he had made next to him on the bed, "sit." He said.

She wanted to tell him she loved him. She wanted him to be sure how she felt but she couldn't seem to find the words. Karin came around the side of the bed blushing. Nervously, she put her knees up on the bed and sat uncomfortably on the edge. An awkward silence passed between.

"Karin?" Karin looked over at Kazune as he broke the silence, "Why'd you ask me to the dance?"

"What do you mean 'why'? I asked you because I wanted to go with you! What made you ask that?"

He shook his head, "I'm…not sure." He leaned his head back against the wall and stared out the window. After a moment of silence he said, "Sometimes it seems like…something is trying to keep us apart…"

Karin's heart was pounding, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… things like… like how, just before the dance, I break my leg." Softly, Kazune laughed a dry laugh, "We didn't even get a happy ending in the play."

Karin grabbed his hand, "Maybe… that's because neither us are ever sure."

Kazune seemed to know what she meant. He stared down at their intertwined fingers, "You're not sure?"

Karin shook her head, "Sometimes I'm not…"

"Karin, I didn't- I mean… I always just assumed that… you knew."

"And I always assumed that you knew."

He looked up at her now, "So then, you do?"

"Yeah… I love you Kazune." As she said the words, she realized that it was the first time she had said it out loud.

Kazune turned to her and placed his hand on her waist, "I love you too." His icy blue eyes met her lush green ones. Karin moved in closer to him, settling herself more comfortably on the bed. Kazune wrapped his free arm around Karin's back. He leaned in closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. For the first time, Karin didn't pull away and she didn't try to stop him. Instead she closed her eyes and kissed him back, passionately.

* * *

**Okay, now help me out, should I keep going or should I just end my story here? I can't decide!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so all of you reviewers have convinced me to continue on with my story. and I'm pretty glad I decided too, it seemed kinda...unfinished. but as of now I have _absolutely no idea_ where the heck I'm going with this story... so sorry if it's just entirely lacking plot...**

* * *

Karin couldn't stop laughing. "I'm so sorry Kazune!" she said between giggles.

Kazune was laughing too, "No it's not your fault." He said as he wiped the various fillings off his sheets. When he had leaned in to kiss her, he had forgotten about the tray of pastries in his lap. When he had leaned in to her, they had spilled off the tray and many of them had been squished causing the fillings to ooze out onto his sheets. "Besides," he said looking up at her, grinning, "It was worth it."

Karin blushed. She gathered the sheets in her arms, "I'll go get you fresh sheets." She said but Kazune grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Wait, don't go yet…"

"But-"

"The sheets can wait."

"Okay then." Karin dropped the sheets and returned to Kazune's bed.

"So, Karin…I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"When my leg heals, would you wanna go out?"

Karin blushed, "Really Kazune?"

"Only if you want to." Kazune said blushing now too.

Karin smiled, "I want to."

Kazune couldn't stop a grin from forming. He leaned in and kissed Karin again, lightly this time.

* * *

Karin was jittery with excitement as she left Kazune's room. She had just kissed Kazune! Twice! She went back to her room grinning. She crawled into her bed and curled up into a ball squeezing her knees. She loved the way Kazune tasted, she snuggled into her pillow, she never wanted to lose that taste. She made a mental note to always remember that feeling of Kazune's lips against hers.

* * *

Karin skipped into the kitchen the next morning. "Morning Himeka!" She cheered.

Himeka looked up, "Well, you sure look happy!" she said placing a plate of food in front of her, "What happened last night?"

Karin blushed, "What makes you think anything happened?" She said with a nervous laugh.

Himeka gave her a look, "aw, come on you can tell me."

Karin smiled, Himeka always knew when something was going on, "Well…" she went on to tell Himeka of what happened.

* * *

"Soooo….?" Micchi asked Karin as she came into class the following Monday.

"What?" Karin asked.

"How did things go with you-know-who?"

Karin stuck her tongue out, "None-of-your-business." But she couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face.

"Awww, come on!" Micchi whined, "Tell me Hanazono-san! Tell meeee. You two dating now?"

Karin opened her mouth but before she could say anything someone else beat her to it, "Yeah, now get away from my girlfriend before I kick your ass." Kazune said jokingly. Karin's heart jumped at the word 'girlfriend'.

Micchi clasped his hands together, "Wow, this is so exciting!"

Himeka came up to them with Miyon and Yuuki following behind. "So it's true then?" Yuuki asked.

Karin and Kazune nodded.

"Group hug!" Micchi called squeezing everyone in a tight hug. Karin was being hugged from all directions. There were so many bodies pressed together that it was impossible to tell who was who. But she did notice a familiar touch. She took Kazune's hand off her shoulder and held it in hers.

The teacher cleared her throat. Karin shot up, she hadn't even seen her come in. "Would you six please take your seats?"

All of them broke apart laughing and went to their desks. They sat through a boring English lesson yearning for the bell to ring. When it finally did, all of them took off towards the cafeteria.

"Me next! Me next!" Miyon cheered grabbing the sharpie from Micchi.

"Stop it guys!" Kazune complained as the group scribbled their messages and doodled on his cast. Kazune looked over at Karin pleadingly.

Karin laughed, "alright, alright, guys that's enough…" she grabbed a purple sharpie from her backpack, "After my turn!"

"Karin!" Kazune screeched. Karin giggled and scribbled something on his cast. As she did, the others backed away and watched her. "Awww," They cooed.

Kazune rolled his eyes, "Are you guys gonna do that _every_ time we're together?"

"Okay, okay, we'll stop." Miyon said. Karin dropped her pen cap and Kazune leaned over to pick it up.

"Awww," The group teased again.

Karin laughed, "What is with you guys?"

"You two are finally together! It's like the apocalypse or something." Yuuki exaggerated.

Karin rolled her eyes, and took a seat next to Kazune, "So you guys never told us how the dance went."

"Oh, it was fun! The only thing was, I wanted to hang out with Miyon but she was Yuuki the whole time…" Himeka said tauntingly looking over at Miyon.

"Awww…" Karin and Kazune mocked.

Miyon and Yuuki blushed.

"So if me and Kazune were at home and Miyon and Yuuki were together…That only leaves Himeka and Micchi." Karin said thoughtfully.

Kazune grinned, "So…did you guys hook up?"

"Egad! No! Besides…Karin is the only woman for me." Micchi said winking at Karin.

Kazune cleared his throat, "Sorry, she's taken."

"Awww," The whole group hummed again.

* * *

"Me and Miyon are going to the movies so I won't be home for a little while." Himeka told Kazune and Karin as they left school.

"Okies," Karin said, "Have fun." Himeka nodded and went to go catch up with Miyon.

As she left, Kazune turned to Karin, "Alone at last." He said.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Micchi said feeling ignored. Kazune glared at him. "Okay, okay, I'm going…" Micchi said leaving the couple alone.

Karin giggled, "Who would've thought they'd all be so excited over us getting together?" Karin kept her pace slow so Kazune could keep up on his crutches.

Kazune shook his head, "I'm completely convinced now that all of our friends are physco."

"Are you?" Karin asked.

Kazune looked up at her, "Am I what? Physco?"

Karin chuckled, "No, I mean, excited that we're finally together?"

Kazune smiled, "Couldn't be happier."

"Hey, since Himeka's gonna be out for awhile… do you want to… I don't know, like, I could cook dinner or something and we could hang out together…"

"You cook? Sorry, but I'd really rather live to see tomorrow."

"Kazune you jerk!"

Kazune laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, but I would really love to spend some time with you."

Karin blushed, "It's a date then!"

* * *

**Hmm, I don't actually like this chapter that much... Oh well the next will be better I promise! Please reveiw!!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Go ahead, try it!" Karin urged Kazune. Hesitantly, Kazune brought the chopstick up to his lips. Nervously, he took a bite. "Well…? How is it?" Karin asked.

Kazune looked up surprised, "Wow! That's actually good! When did you learn to cook?"

Karin suddenly laughed, "I didn't! Sorry Kazune but its take-out."

Kazune sat up on the couch, "Hey! You tricked me!" he said laughing. He picked up a chunk of chicken with his chopsticks and shoved it into Karin's mouth. "Take that."

Karin laughed harder, "Oh, you asked for it now!" she tackled Kazune down, grabbed a bottle of hot sauce and poured it into his mouth.

Kazune's eyes grew big as the spicy flavor kicked in then he wrapped his arms around Karin's waist before she could get away and kissed her. Karin pulled away as the taste of the hot sauce filled her mouth. She grabbed a glass of water from the tray and chugged it down, "Holy cow, that's hot."

Kazune sat up again, "Yeah, I get that a lot." He joked.

Karin laughed, "Kazune!"

Kazune chuckled and picked up a plate of food. He started eating in an attempt to get the taste of hot sauce out of his mouth. Karin picked up her plate and leaned back on the couch next to Kazune still laughing.

Karin grabbed the remote and switched on the T.V. "I heard some movie is supposed to be on."

"I'm not watching some lame chick movie." Kazune grumbled.

Karin stuck her tongue out at him, "You have no choice," she said, "You can't get up." Kazune glanced at his crutches that were out of his reach and moaned.

* * *

"Are you crying?" Karin asked Kazune as the T.V. screen scrolled the credits. 

"No!" Kazune protested, "Why would I be crying?"

Karin giggled, "Admit it, you liked the movie."

"Did not."

Karin suddenly became aware that Kazune's arm was around her. Her face reddened, she hadn't even noticed when he had done that. It was weird how comfortable they had gotten with each other in such a short amount of time.

Karin looked up as she heard the door open. Himeka walked in the room and Karin suddenly broke apart from Kazune. For some reason she was embarrassed for Himeka to see them together. "Hey, Himeka, how was the movie?" Karin asked.

Himeka smiled at them, "don't mind me, I'm just going to bed." She trailed past them to her room.

"Night Himeka," Kazune called after her. The sound of Himeka's door softly clicking shut was his answer.

After a moment of silence Karin spoke up, "so you wanna head to bed too?"

Kazune shook his head, "I'm not tired, you?"

Karin knew she should be getting to bed but she was so comfortable there with Kazune and she didn't want to leave so she shook her head, "Kay then, let's stay up longer."

* * *

Groggily, Karin opened her eyes to the morning. She slowly became aware that someone else was there with her. She suddenly jumped up, "Kazune!" she shrieked. 

Kazune, who had been soundly asleep, jumped up startled. He lost his balance and fell off the couch smashing his head into the coffee table. Karin and Kazune looked at each other, bewildered then they both suddenly started laughing.

"We must've fallen asleep." Karin said.

"What time is it?" Kazune asked rubbing his head.

Karin glanced at the clock, "Ohmygawd! We're gonna be late for school!" she screamed.

* * *

Karin opened the door to her first class. The teacher looked up and the whole class looked over at them. 

"So-sorry we're late." Karin said out of breath from running all the way there. Karin had been in such a rush that her hair was unkempt and her skirt was inside out. Kazune wasn't much better. The teacher looked at them suspiciously, so Karin avoided her gaze by glancing at the class. Micchi winked at her and Miyon giggled.

"Just take you seats." The teacher commanded. Karin and Kazune hurried to their seats. As the teacher went back into her lesson Micchi swung around to talk to Karin.

"Sooooo….What happened with you two last night?" he asked raising he eyebrows.

Karin shushed him, "Nothing," she snarled, "We just slept in."

"Suuuuuure…" Micchi said not believing her.

Karin ignored him and turned to Himeka, "Why didn't you wake us?"

Himeka smiled cutely, "I was going to but you two just looked so cute together."

That last word make Micchi raise his eyebrows even higher and a grin was on his face, "You were _together?_"

Karin rolled her eyes, "Shut up Micchi."

* * *

Kazune was lying in his bed now. Karin had helped him upstairs so she was standing in the doorway, "You need anything else?" she asked. 

Kazune sat up, "Just one more thing…"

Karin walked over to him, "What is it?"

Kazune grabbed her arm when she was close enough then he pulled her into him, "A goodnight kiss." He said just before his lips touched Karin's.

"Nighty-night," Karin said as their lips broke apart.

"Night," Kazune said. Karin left the room, flipping the light off as she went. Just before Kazune settled himself back in bed he caught a glimpse of his cast in the moonlight. Sprawled across the side, in big purple letters were the words, "Now, hurry up and get better so we can go out, Kay? Karin" Kazune smiled to himself. He loved her so much.

* * *

**Well, there it is! it might take me awhile to get the next chapter up...then again maybe not...we'll see. By the way, If you guys have any ideas of what I should do next or any request I'd love to hear 'em!**

**Please Review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, so, so, sorry this took so long for me to update! thank you all for waiting! You guys are the best! And to make it up to you I'll post the next chapter right away but first, I'm going to talk to my reveiwers:**

**MewCuxie12: **Thanks for reviewing, glad you're liking my story don't worry Kazune will get his cast off next chapter.

**Flamebunny700: **Thanks for the idea! I was going to skip ahead to Kazune getting his cast off but I like your idea more so I'll do that! thanks!

**KamichamaKarinLover25: **Thanks, I don't think I'll do a lemon (since I suck at writing them) but I'll get in some more fluffiness.

**Tsubasa344: **Yay! another reader! thanks so much for your kind reveiw!

**KazKarLove: **Thanks! I'm really happy that people are enjoying this story.

**O' Future Ruler Maria Larry: **Thanks, glad you like it! I really had no idea where I was going when I started this... I just kind of started writing and went from there.

**jeemawoo: **Thanks for reading!

**Sugar Minion: **Thanks so much! It's my reveiwer's kind words that keep me going!

**valorkairi: **Yay, yay, yay! More reviewers! thanks so much!

**klspun: **Thanks so much! That's really great to hear, I was trying really hard to say in character and make it seem like something that you could really imagine these characters going through. Yeah, I don't know what happens in Chu either...

**Kay, that's all! Now on to the story:**

* * *

"Yes! Four day weekend baby!" Miyon cheered as they all left school.

"All of you should stay over with us." Himeka suggested.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! That way we can all be together for this…why are we getting off school again?" Micchi asked.

"Who cares? I'm not complaining!" Karin cheered.

"Me either, so I'm gonna go back to my place to pick up a few things then I'll meet you guys over at Kazune's place in a few hours." Yuuki said.

Miyon and Micchi agreed, and then they all took off.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Karin squealed.

"Yes I know! Hey, come help me make some snacks!" Himeka cheered grabbing Karin's arm and running off towards home.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kazune yelled after them struggling to keep up on his crutches.

-----

Karin moved her piece three spaces as the dice read. She sighed, "This is boring! We should play something else!"

"You're just saying that 'cause you're losing." Kazune said knocking her piece over and returning her back to start for the fifth time.

"Ugg." Karin groaned, "No, I really think we should play something else."

"Like what?" Micchi asked grabbing the dice.

"Like…Truth or Dare!"

"Are you kidding me Karin? That's such a kid's game!" Kazune complained.

"Let's do it!" Miyon cheered.

"Yeah, this board game is boring." Himeka agreed.

"Okay!" Karin squealed, "Miyon, truth or dare?"

"Erm…truth."

"Awww, you're no fun. Okay, truth…" Karin said trying to think of a good question. Suddenly it hit her and she grinned, "Do you like Yuuki?"

"Gah! What?" Miyon shrieked, her face bright red.

"You have to answer." Micchi told her.

"I…um, yeah." She said really quietly, trying to make it so Yuuki wouldn't hear. Yuuki didn't say anything but he blushed.

"Okay, now's it my turn!" Miyon said ready for revenge, "Karin, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Karin said willing to take on anything Miyon threw at her.

A sly grin came to Miyon's face, "I dare you to kiss Micchi."

"What? No I mean truth! Truth!" Karin yelped. The whole group laughed, except Kazune who had his arm wrapped protectively around Karin's waist.

"Go on Karin," Yuuki said giving her a push. Karin looked back at Kazune who bit his lip but gave her a forced 'it's okay' look. While she was watching Kazune debating whether or not to do it, Micchi grabbed her from behind and planted a kiss on her lips. Karin blushed and pushed him off of her then she turned back to Kazune and grabbed his arm mumbling something about feeling violated.

"Alright." Kazune said, "My turn."

"Technically, wouldn't it be Karin's turn?" Himeka asked.

"Well, it's my turn now. Micchi truth or dare?"

"Dare." Micchi said feeling confident.

Kazune turned to Karin and they whispered back and forth trying to come up with the most embarrassing situation they could put him in.

"Okay," Kazune said, "I dare you to go upstairs, pick out one of Karin's dresses and come downstairs not only wearing the dress but singing 'Barbie girl'."

"You're on." Micchi said standing up and running up the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, is he seriously doing it?" Yuuki asked. His question was answered when the opening verse of 'Barbie Girl' echoed down the stairs. "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, wrapped in plastic, its fantastic! You can brush my hair," Micchi sang as he came parading down the stairs in a skimpy, satin black dress. "Undress me everywhere." Oh, god, now he was _dancing_! Karin covered her eyes as he mimicked Ken's voice then went back to Barbie's voice. Despite how...disturbing the sight was no one could stop themselves from laughing.

----

"That was so fun!" Karin said laughing as she snuggled into her sleeping bag. They were all in the living room with sleeping bags spread around everywhere. Karin, Himeka and Kazune could have slept in their rooms but it was more fun this way.

"We should do this everyday!" Himeka said. They talked a little longer until most of them fell asleep.

"Karin?" Kazune whispered, "You awake?"

"Yeah." Karin answered also in a whisper. "…are you mad at me for the whole Micchi thing?"

"Nah." Kazune said even though it _had_ upset him.

Karin turned around in her sleeping bag so she could see him, "You're lying aren't you?"

Kazune blushed but didn't say anything. Karin scooted closer to Kazune so their sleeping bags were next to each other. She gently brushed his hair out of his face then she leaned in and kissed him.

"Feeling better?" she asked. Instead of answering Kazune wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed Karin again. His mouth clasped to hers. His tongue slipped in between her teeth and traced the inside of her mouth. Karin was surprised by his sudden passion but she leaned back let him kiss her.

"So tell me," Kazune whispered as their lips broke apart, "Who's the better kisser? Me or Micchi?" When they were kissing, they had rolled over so Kazune was over Karin now and looking down at her.

Karin giggled then threw her arms around his neck, "I don't know…Let me try again." She pulled Kazune to her and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

**Alright, that's it! please reveiw! The next chapter will be up shortly. **


	12. Chapter 12

**See, told ya I'd get it up fast. Enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't make any sense! Just a few days before they were making out while all their friends were sleeping and now they weren't even talking. Karin toyed with the salt shaker at the dining room table while she was waiting for Himeka to finish making breakfast. Yesterday, Kazune had gotten his cast off and things were fine at first but then they got into this fight…Karin didn't even know what they had been fighting about.

Suddenly Karin sensed someone else's presence. She set the salt shaker aside and glanced up to see none other than Kazune. He didn't say a word to her; he just strolled over to the opposite side of the table and plopped down in a chair.

Karin glared at him. He crossed his arms and glared right back. She was so mad. So…so infuriated! And she didn't even know why. Breaking Karin's concentration, Himeka pushed through the door connecting the kitchen to the dining room. She stopped in her tracks, taken aback by the heavy tension in the air. She glanced back and forth between Karin and Kazune who never broke their fixed stare.

"Um…" Himeka stuttered trying to break the tension. "Hungry?" she took a step farther into the dining room. Karin made some type of noise to acknowledge that Himeka had said something.

Himeka walked closer still and set the tray she had been carrying on the table. "So, Karin, you want to do something after school?"

Karin finally broke the staring contest she had been having with Kazune, "Like what?" she asked trying to lighten the mood even though there was still anger in her voice.

"Oh, great idea; give Karin _another _reason to not study. Like she's not already failing enough." Kazune grunted.

Karin turned her icy stare on Kazune, "What do you care?"

Kazune shrugged, "I don't."

"Then why are you mentioning it?"

"Why do you care?" he said nonchalantly.

"YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!" Karin screamed standing up so abruptly the chair behind her toppled over.

"WELL, YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY TOO!" Kazune shot back standing up also.

"Um, g-guys?" Himeka said trying to calm them down. "Can't we just eat…?"

"Lost my appetite." Karin snarled storming out the room.

"Same here." Kazune agreed leaving the room from the opposite direction. And so Himeka was left alone in the dining room wondering what the heck was going on.

---

"Really? Kazune and Karin are fighting?" Miyon asked after Himeka had told her what had happened that morning and the night before.

"A lover's quarrel," Micchi sighed, "don't worry, they'll get over it."

"I don't know," Himeka looked really concerned, "I've never seen them that mad…which is saying a lot."

"What cha guys talking 'bout?" a voice interjected. They looked up to see Karin walking over to them.

"You look…peppy." Yuuki said raising an eyebrow.

"Why shouldn't I?" Karin asked with a slight twinge to her voice.

"But…Kazune..?"

"Kazune can go fall in a ditch for all I care." Karin said coldly interrupting Himeka.

"Karin, you don't really…" Micchi started.

"Oh god, if you guys are gonna sit here and lecture me about Kazune then I'm out of here." Karin said putting her hands on her hips. It was obvious that she was putting on an act to stop herself from breaking out in tears so the others just went along with it.

----

Kazune was sitting in the hallway. He didn't want to go to class because he knew that Karin would be there and he knew that if he saw her they'd get into another fight. He muttered to himself incoherently. He didn't even know why he was so mad.

"Kazune, there you are." Kazune looked up to see Yuuki and Micchi standing over him.

"What do you guys want?"

"Kazune, what happened? Karin's really upset." Yuuki told him.

"To be honest…I'm not sure what happened." Kazune said staring down at the ground.

Micchi sat down next to Kazune, "Well, think it over, did you do anything to upset her? Did she do anything to upset you?"

Kazune chewed at his lip, "I don't know…I had gotten my cast off…"

"_Yay!" Karin cheered as Kazune walked in through the front door. She ran to him and jumped on him, "You can walk! You can walk!" _

_Kazune laughed wrapping his arms around Karin, "Calm down, girl, it's not like the end of the world." Kazune held Karin out at arms length, "What are you so dressed up for?" Karin was wearing a white and pink frilly blouse that came down at an angle over her dark violet jeans. _

_Karin looked away and a light blush tinted her cheeks, "No reason really." _

_Kazune immediately felt like Karin had distanced herself from him and things were suddenly awkward, "Um, so, where's Himeka?" _

_Karin fidgeted with the frills on her shirt, "She's studying with Miyon." _

"_Oh." Kazune mumbled finally turning around to close the door behind him. _

"_Hungry?" Karin asked. _

"_Um, no, not really." _

"_Kay then." Karin said, "I'll just be…upstairs, in my room." at Kazune's nod she ran up the stairs. Kazune leaned against the door behind him, and sighed, he was going to ask her out but he hadn't expected things had suddenly become so uncomfortable between them. He wasn't even sure what had just happened. _

_It wasn't till a few hours later that he went to check on her. Karin looked up as Kazune opened her bedroom door. "Hey, Karin." He said, "What's up?" _

_Karin mumbled something into her pillow that Kazune couldn't understand. He walked over to her bed, "You okay Karin?"_

"_What so suddenly you care?" Karin asked glaring at him. _

"_What? What the heck are you talking about?" _

"_Nothing, never mind, just go." Karin said falling back on her bed. _

"…_Karin?" Kazune asked after standing there in silence for a moment. _

"_Didn't I say GET OUT?!" Karin said glaring at him. _

"_Why are you mad at me?" Kazune yelled back at her. _

"_I'm not! Now get out!" _

"_Not till you tell me what I did!"_

"_You didn't do anything!" _

"_Then why are you mad?" _

"_I'm not mad!" _

"_Yes, you are!" _

"_No, I'm not!" _

"_Yes, you are!" _

"_What do you know anyway?"_

"_Nothing, because. You. Won't. Tell. Me." _

"_Get out of my room!" Karin yelled one last time before Kazune finally obliged, slamming the door on his way out. _

Kazune just couldn't make any sense out of any of this. Slowly he stood up, "I'm going to class." He told Yuuki and Micchi who were obediently sitting there waiting for him to explain things.

"Oh, wait." Micchi said suddenly remembering something, "We have that field trip today."

"What? Really?" Kazune asked not remembering any of this.

"Yeah, we're taking that trip to the mountains."

"Oh, right I remember." Yuuki said, "We're all going to stay in a cabin."

Kazune sighed, "Great, that's just great." Now, he'd have to spend the whole day in a cabin with Karin.

------

"Oh, my, god, will they ever shut up?" Miyon exasperated. They had been on the bus for two hours and the whole time Karin and Kazune were fighting. Now they were all settling into the cabin and they could hear Karin and Kazune _still _fighting in the next room.

"This is _really _starting to get on my nerves." Micchi was seconds away from going insane.

"I just don't get you!" Kazune's voice came louder as he followed Karin out into the room where everyone else was sitting.

Karin flipped around, apparently she had had enough, "Well, you know what? Then, you won't have to deal with me anymore because," Karin's face was red with anger, "Because _you and me are over_!" with that she stormed out to the cabin.

* * *

**Sorry if this chappy seemed kind of crowded, I was trying to fit a lot in it. Anyway, please reveiw!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, I can't believe that this is the end. I had a lot of fun writing this story and I'm _very _happy with the way it turned out. Thank you all so much for sticking with me to the end and encouraging me with you wonderful reviews! -sniff- now on to the story before I get all emotional...**

* * *

The last comment Karin made took a second to hit Kazune.

_You and me are over!_

She didn't really didn't mean that…did she? Kazune clenched his fist and he found that his breathing was coming harder. What was he going to do? He wasn't even sure why he had been mad at Karin in the first place.

_You and me are over!_

It kept repeating in his head. Over and over. Tears were stinging at the back of his eyes but he blinked them away.

Himeka, Miyon, Yuuki, and Micchi, who had all witnessed the event, were staring at bewilderment at the still open door than Karin had stormed out of.

"You Dumbass!" Micchi suddenly yelled making everyone jump. "What the hell do you think you doing? Go after her!"

Kazune looked at Micchi in bafflement but didn't say anything.

"Why are you still standing there?" Micchi continued, "Are you daft? Go _after her!_" He gave Kazune a little push towards the door but Kazune didn't budge.

"If you don't, I will!" Micchi said starting to make his way to the door.

Once Micchi was only inches away from the door Kazune stopped him by grabbing a hold of his arm. "No, I'll go." He said although the words were barely audible.

Micchi took Kazune's shoulder and shoved him out the door, "Then _go!" _

Micchi sighed and closed the door once Kazune had disappeared from view. "Do you really think they'll be able to fix things?" Himeka asked.

"I don't know." Micchi said leaning against the door, "But I sure hope so."

------

As Kazune followed the trail, hoping Karin had gone the same way, he noticed that it had started to drizzle. He swore under his breath and picked up his pace realizing that if he didn't find Karin soon, she could get stranded out here in the rain.

It wasn't long before the light drizzle had become pounding rain. Kazune was running now, desperate to find Karin. It was right then that, just as turning a corner, he spotted her in the distance. He rushed over to her.

Karin turned as she heard footsteps approaching her but with the rain and the tears in her eyes, she found it impossible to see anything but a blur of colors. Still she knew it was _him. _He wrapped his arms and around her and pulled her along, "Come on," his familiar voice said, "We have to get out of the rain."

Kazune pulled her into a nearby tool shed. It was old and it was also empty. "You-you okay?" Kazune asked the sobbing girl.

She suddenly reached out and hugged Kazune, "I didn't mean it!" she cried, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

For a second Kazune had almost forgotten about what Karin had said, he had been too concerned with her safety to think about it. But now it all came back to him. Kazune pressed his lips to Karin's soaking hair. _So she really didn't want to break up?_ He thought hopefully.

Karin sighed and broke their hug. She walked over to the other side of the shed and plopped herself down. She leaned against the wooden walls, "Kazune?" She asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Kazune nodded.

"Why…why are we fighting?"

Kazune sat down on the opposite wall from Karin; he had been wondering the same thing since this whole ordeal started. "I don't know." He answered honestly.

"Are you mad at me?" Karin wasn't looking at Kazune; instead her eyes were fixed straight ahead of her on the other wall of the cabin.

Kazune looked at the little dripping wet girl, "No." he wasn't mad at her. How could he be mad at her? She was just so cute. Kazune suddenly had the urge to close the space between them and hold her in his arms but he guessed that it wasn't the best time for that. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." Karin answered, "er, not anymore. I was."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

After a moment of silence, Kazune sighed, "Karin?" Karin made some noise of acknowledgement, "What you say we forget this whole thing? Let's just move on, pretend it never happened and I can take you out on that date I promised."

Karin looked at him now, "Date?" she laughed a little before choking on her tears. "I thought you had forgotten." She said tear drops forming in her eyes.

Kazune blushed, is that what they had been fighting about all this time? "No, I remembered."

"You think that's why we were fighting?" Karin asked, voicing Kazune's thoughts.

"…I think maybe, we were so happy to finally be together that a got a little carried away and forgot that no relationship is perfect."

"What do you mean?"

Kazune leaned back against the wall, "I guess I'm trying to say that there will be times when we fight and when we don't get along and things won't always come easy but we became so lost in the idea of us being perfect together that we thought things would always be great. And so when we _did _get into a fight, we took it to the extreme not understanding that relationships call for compromise."

There was a moment of silence then Karin giggled.

Kazune looked at her surprised by her reaction, "What's funny?"

"It's just, you're so smart Kazune! I never would have figured something like that out."

"So you think I'm right?"

"Yeah, you're right, I know it. Relationships need work."

Kazune looked into Karin's eyes, "…So… are you willing to try again?"

Karin smiled, "I am if you are."

Kazune smiled back, "Good, so, then, let's go out, Saturday, just you and me, just like I promised."

"Sounds good. So are you gonna sit over there all day or are you gonna get over here and warm me up?" Karin said shivering.

Kazune laughed and happily obliged. He closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. Karin nuzzled into his soaking wet shirt, "Love you too." She said blissfully.

_It's weird really, how so many aspects of your life can change in such a short amount of time. Sitting there with Kazune, I thought over everything we had been through together. Everything since that first fateful day that we met. And thinking all this over, I really realized how much had changed and how all those things would never be the same again. _

Karin's phone rang making her jump. Kazune loosened his grip on her so she could pull her phone out of her pocket and flip it to her ear.

"Hanazono-saaaaaaaan!" the voice that Karin recognized to be Micchi's cried on the other side of the line, "You're okay! You are okay right? I'm not like talking to ghost or something? Is Kazune there? Did he find you? Y'know if you two don't make up, I'm still single-"

"Nishikinori!" Kazune yelled very able to hear the whole conversation.

"Oh! So he is with you. Well good then! Come back soon! We're all so worried!" nothing followed those words except a click and a dial tone.

Karin smiled, _and then again, some things never changed. _

Kazune grabbed Karin's hand as they walked out of the shed together now that the rain had stopped.

_But despite what may change and what won't, I know now matter what; everything will turn out okay in the end. _

Karin squeezed Kazune's hand tighter.

_Yeah, I know, without a doubt, that everything will be okay. _

Karin looked up a Kazune as she heard a sudden gasp escape his lips. "K-Karin…RUN!!" With that he took off running dragging Karin along with him.

"What? What is it Kazune?" Karin asked stumbling to keep up.

"A-a….a BUMBLE BEE!!" Kazune shrieked running faster.

Karin rolled her eyes slightly and a chuckle escaped her lips as she said, "What else is new?"

-The End-

* * *

** Okay, so that's it. I'm really nervous to hear what you guys think so please, please, please review. And thank you once again for reading!**


End file.
